May the Truth Not Destroy Us
by LostInAllMyFandoms
Summary: Many years of secrets and lies have added up to now. Their marriage is a week away, it is time to share everything, from their home to everything that has been hidden. The question is, will the truth save them? Or will it end with their demise?


Hey, this is my first story! I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters. Hope you enjoy, read and review!

Chapter 1

 **Lizzy POV:**

Elizabeth Midford had always been a bit… excitable. Which made her the complete opposite of her fiancée Ciel Phantomhive, at least after the fire. His parents had died tragically many years ago no one knowing what had started the fire. Prior to the fire Ciel had been a happy chipper boy, but that had also been lost with the fire. He was now the head of the Phantomhive family, he is cold, ruthless and quiet. And she is completely in love with him.

"Paula, get the carriage ready we are going to visit Ciel." She smiled at her, Lizzy excitedly prepared to leave. She took a deep breath knowing that Ciel didn't fully enjoy her over excitement.

"Are you sure? You will be seeing each other every day soon enough, since the wedding is in a week." She tied up the back of Lizzy's dress and exited the room to prepare the carriage.

Lizzy stood in front of the mirror, gazing at herself. She was seventeen, her body had obviously changed from her 13 year old self. She was taller by an inch or so, her figure had become more womanly in the last four years. Her face had become sharper, losing the childish roundness it once had. Her eyes were a darker green it seemed, as if they had darken with experience and age. Her hair fell into lose ringlets no longer in the large twists she had for years. She was beautiful, worthy to be the Countess of the Phantomhive family.

"Lady Elizabeth, the carriage is prepared!" Paula strolled in and caught Lizzy viewing herself. She smiled and came up behind the girl. "He will be very lucky to call such a beautiful woman his wife. Come now, we must go." Paula led the girl outside to the carriage and they left for the Phantomhive Manor.

 **Ciel POV:**

Ciel worked feverishly at his paperwork, knowing next week he would not be allowed to work. That was unless he already wanted to have a heated argument with his wife. It was strange to think of Lizzy as anything more than his fiancée. They had been betrothed for most of their lives, for the wedding to be so close was slightly….frightening. He knew he would have to share everything with her, not only his home but also his secrets. His many secrets, including his contract with a demon.

On the night of his tenth birthday, not only was his life ruined by the loss of his parents, but he was kidnapped. It was a cult, he was beaten and branded by the sick monsters. At his last moments, he begged to be saved and to get his revenge and he got more than he bargained for. His now demon butler, Sebastian rescued him, but for a price. To make the contract something had to be sacrificed, so he chose his right eye. When his goal of revenge is achieved with Sebastian's aid, Ciel must give his soul to the demon.

That was Ciel's worry, he was to marry this girl who was genuinely sweet and loving. He loved her, he would be stupid not to love her. She had stood by his side through everything from his parent's death, to now. Her heart was pure and his was dark. She was excitable and cute, he may be aggravated by her at times, but it was worth it to have her. He hates that he will break her heart eventually. Perhaps he should inform her of what she is about to jump into. Let her choose if this is what she wants, if he is worth the heartache.

A knock at the door awoke him from his thoughts and paperwork. "You may enter." He was shocked when he saw the key of his thoughts entered the room. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I apologize for not informing you of my visit, I wanted to surprise you. I hope you were not too busy, I did not intend to intrude." Elizabeth spoke quickly, not wanting to anger her fiancée a week before their nuptials.

"No no, I was just finishing up actually. Was there anything specifically you wanted to speak about….d-dear?" Ciel was never much for pet names or terms of endearment, but he knew it would make her happy. He knew he was correct when her entire face lit up happily.

"No, I just wished to visit you is all, darling." Ciel could practically see her heart fluttering. Ciel took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never.

"Elizabeth, there is something I have to tell you."


End file.
